Paradoxical
by the wandering path
Summary: [AU, InuKag] Fairytales don’t always have to involve a charming prince and an equally charming princess. Oneshot.


**A/n:** Eh, this isn't what I usually write. Sigh. It's a spur-of-the-moment, light-up-of-the-light bulb, strike-of-the-inspiration sort of thing.

I've been watching too many Disney stuff, I tell you.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha. What's this disclaimer thingy for, have you ever wondered? This is _Fan fiction . net_ my dears… It's pink-blue clear.

**Genre: **Romance/ Parody

**Rating: **T for trolls (Nah, just kidding. Don't wanna spoil the fantasy for younger counterparts that's all.)

**Summary: **[AU, InuKag Dusted with fluff. Saccharine sweet. Fairytales don't always have to involve a charming prince and an equally charming princess. One-shot.

**

* * *

**

In her first life, seemingly innocent, she was a normal human, and a pale-white princess at that. Her almond-shaped eyes were of the deepest blue, mesmerizing and resplendent.

Her chestnut locks cascaded past her shoulders, framing her delicate heart-shaped face. Her black eyelashes were a stark contrast with the snowy-whiteness of her visage. Her skin, was so pale, a tinge of cream and raw white, that one would be appalled to antagonize such a frail and weak creature.

It was on that unfortunate day where she accepted those apples which were temptingly scarlet, from the Jealous Queen, in the goodness of her heart where she only looked at the strengths of even the wickedest creatures.

And she slept in the jungle for decade after decade; in the protection of the seven kindly dwarves who saved her from imminent death.

She slept soundly, waiting for her perfect prince in shining armour to arrive. Year after year; decade after decade passed. But the smoothness of her skin did not sag, and her hair did not whiten and wither. Instead she was preserved in her beauty, with flowers adorning her glass casket, still waiting for the prince to come and kiss her awake.

Yet he never came.

The prince, who needed to enter the fairytale to give it its 'happily-ever-after' ending, was seemingly absent. He was perhaps stalled; he was perhaps killed on the way; he perhaps had a change-of-heart, or a change-of-mind for that matter, but he failed to arrive.

Yet she still waited. In sorrow, in grief, in seemingly deep sleep; yearning.

Until one day, she met her end. A black widow spider, who was hidden in the leafy greens that surrounded her casket, had admired the beautiful sleeping princess for the longest time. He longed to caress her face, longed to puncture her lips with his sweet poison, longed to see her swooning for him.

But she only had eyes for the prince.

The spider was angry; furious beyond imagination. He spent half his life chasing after the prince, and eventually stung him to his death in his sleep.

And he returned, triumphant, to an unfeeling princess.

_If I can't have you, nobody can, princess…_

And he bit her.

The poison released from him, was so lethal she was jerked awake from her deep slumber. In her excitement, she thought her prince had arrived, but that was not the case. All she saw was an old wily spider whose eyes were filled with greed and lust.

She died an ungraceful death; eyes wide open in trepidation and horror.

The spider lived on, from the murder of such a pure creature.

**

* * *

**

In her next life, she was a hardworking maid whose life was soaked in misery and bitterness. She was overworked and underappreciated, and the only ones who cared for her was a lewd sagely mouse who was overprotective of another feisty but overaggressive mouse.

Her stepmother was an evil woman, determined that all stepchildren of that cheating husband of hers ought to rot in the place where the sun refused to shine. As such, her stepmother never gave her a chance to laze and relax; but sent her on duties every few seconds.

They received an invitation to a ball from the wealthy and old King Taishou, who was looking for a wife for his son to ascend his throne. The step-mother, with equally sinful and repugnant daughters were all geared up for the occasion, but denied their stepdaughter a chance to go, leaving her with demanding orders and duties that she could never finish during the day, ripping into shreds her precious, hand-sewn fuchsia kimono prepared for the ball.

She wept in her little room, broken-hearted and fragile.

One day, she met her fairy godmother, _Jikan_, whom pitied on her and made her a wonderfully-fashioned, traditional satin-violet kimono spangled with honeysuckles and transformed the two mice, a rice ball, and some ox into a beautiful carriage adorned with elegant mahogany in oriental fashion, a ravishing Japanese lady horse-rider and an even more charming door opener to allow her to reach the ball in time.

But she was told; she had to return by the dead of the night, or face consequences more horrible than she could have imagined.

When she arrived, everyone looked at her in admiration, for she was a picture of grace and beauty. She was the epitome of perfection. They expected her to be the Prince's consort.

Yet, everything was not right.

Her prince was supposed to dance with her. He was supposed to be enraptured with the goodness of her character, the beauty of her face, the slenderness of her body.

Bu he only had eyes for her two stepsisters, Kikyo and Ramen, whom had apparently more engaging physical attributes.

She left in disappointment, her heart broken, again, and her eyes weeping uncontrollably.

Nothing could revive her again, and her spirit was torn by jealousy and self-pity.

She became a plotting, manipulative lady with a temper that could cause goose-bumps to rise.

She died, feared by others, with a contorted grin on her face, dreaming of a prince she could never have, heart empty and evil, body imperfect with blemishes, and a face torn by the lack of nourishment of love.

Her prince on the other hand, loved his two sins so much, on his royal futon he still gazed at them with unending appetite, even though behind their backs, they carried two salient-sharp kitchen knives.

The whole country of Japan mourned the loss of the crown prince the next day.

The fairy godmother, _Jikan_, smirked to herself, chuckling at the two lives she had managed to twist so maniacally.

Looking at her reflection in the bronze mirror, she fingered the sides of her face and tugged violently. The only thing that was visible in the mirror was the face of a baboon's mask.

**

* * *

**

In her present life, they were enemies.

"That was definitely a butterfly!" Kagome said, pouting, at a fuming hanyou child.

"Most certainly not, wench! A moth it is!"

"Butterfly! You stupid hanyou!"

"Moth, you silly girl!"

"Butterfly."

"MOTH."

"My _nose_ tells me that It. Is. A.Moth."

"My _girl's intuition_ tells me It. Most. Definitely. Is. A. Butterfly."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

"Sure, I bet it most definitely is a butterfly, if not I'll end up, argh, marrying _you _or something."

"Feh. Deal's on, if it's a butterfly, I'll give you my precious fire-rat coat."

She glared at him.

He stuck his tongue out, challenging her.

"Fine." They agreed in unison.

And then they turned around and where _is_ that damn moth/butterfly.

The moth, then, knew it had to die; after all, it's only purpose was to match make an impossible pair of lovers. And the next moment, Inuyasha caught it, gleaming; while Kagome sulked and crushed it.

**5 years later…**

"You promised to marry me."

"You're only twelve and you want to get married? Immature jerk."

"What's wrong?"

"Do you have a house to live in, some money to last us through, or a job in the first place?"

His sudden silence was enough a reply for both of them.

**11 years later…**

"You promised to marry me."

"Well, have you got a ring?"

"Of course, tada!"

He held a carelessly folded ring made of grass.

"Wow, I sense _so_ much sincerity in you, Yasha, but why do you still seem like a jerk to me? Oh yes, because you _are_ one. Jerk!"

**17 years later…**

"You promised to marry me." Said a hanyou, kneeling on one knee, eyebrows furrowing and a pout gracing his handsome features.

"No, did not, never ever did such a thing before." An indifferent look flashed back at him.

"Yes you did, you silly wench, it was a moth, remember?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You must have found another moth to replace _my_ butterfly!" She was adamant.

"Argh, just marry me, alright?"

"You have no sense of romance at all."

"You're too demanding!"

"Oh, so it's my fault now, huh?"

"Of cou-Of course not, my dearest, marry me pleeeeeease?"

"You're, you're flashing me that 'pretty please' look again. You know how I hate it. Creep."

"Come on, you know you want to."

"Never ever entertained such a warped id-"

She never ever completed her sentence, for her words were muffled when his hand covered it and forcefully slid the ruby ring up her fourth finger.

"Ha! You're now my wife, dearest, and what can you say against it? Nothing at all. Now, that's a whole new meaning to 'silent confession', eh, honeypie, no, sweetie, nope, wifey of Inuyashie?"

Kagome glared at him.

He grinned back.

And that was that.

Because secretly, she wanted to marry him too, not that she would ever admit that.

**Even more years later…**

"Eh, actually when we were seven, I found a moth to trick you."

"You _what…_?"

Inuyasha received the most severe of his dog behavioral lessons that day.

In her present life, they may not be exactly the ideal couple, and they perhaps do not really act like an ideal couple, but it was sufficient for them and as long as they could still enjoy, the fairytale of being with the one they loved forever, anything was fine with them.

As for Naraku, well, he finally met his maker after avoiding death for too long, far too long. He killed himself accidentally when he drank the poisoned tea meant for his next victim, Kagura.

**

* * *

**

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Needed something sweet for the afternoon. Pardon any mistakes, please.

Incarnadine Rose

Note: _Jikan is Japanese for Time. _


End file.
